My Sunshine
by I save myself
Summary: "I knew I had to let go sometime, but still I'm a constellation that can't shine and live without it's sun, Jacob."


**A/N: A special thanks to my two wonderful betas twigurl93 and T. K. Amr. Thank you both so much great betas and wonderful friends.**

To me he was the one. We used to play with mud pies when we were young, and prank call the Cullens, I remember our first sleepover where he had decided to watch The Grudge, I had spent that whole weekend sitting on his lap hiding my face in his chest. It was just perfect. We used to play catch and football with all his friends. I was his female-pal. We would joke and fool around and he would always tell me "Bells you are the best. You are the only girl I can be myself around without being criticized on how I eat or behave." And I used to laugh and hit him as lighlty I could, without hurting myself, on his shoulder whenever he said that. But sometimes it tore me inside, I was glad that he called me his friend but I always wanted a bit more. I found compensation in his company and his genuine white smile.

**8 years back**

It was a fine Sunday, I was waiting for Jake to come. He had called me this morning and scared the hell out of me, asking me for some help he needed. He requested my presence at once, he said he needed advice for something. So here I am, standing in the middle of my kitchen waiting for my best friend whom I also have a huge crush for, come and ask me some stupid doubt of his.

My thoughts were cut short, he was here, knocking on my door. He never did that, normally he would just enter.

"Bella?"

"in the kitchen Jake"

He soon found where I was, but what caught my interest wasn't the fact that he had actually dressed up for today but there was a strange shade of red against his russet skin. "Bella, I need your help."

I laughed out, I know it's rude, but he sounded so nervous and cute at the same time I just had to laugh,

"Why are you so nervous Jacob and what is it that you need my "help" in that is making you act so weird?"

"If you have to know I want to ask someone out." He mumbled.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. But to be frank I was so scared, a part of me thought he was finally going to realize that I had a huge crush on him and I was the one he wanted to ask out, but having practically no experience in this type of thing I thought I would be a bad choice and the otheer part, the major one, was broken by the thought of some one else who has captured his heart.

"Who is she?" I blurted out, still thinking of how to cope with life.

" Leah Clearwater, she is the most gorgeous girl ever with her long black raven hair and her breath-taking smile. Bells I think I am in love with her" He confessed, "I know you two are best friends and I know I am asking a lot but I will owe you for the rest of both of our lives. So could you help me out here? Why are you crying?" he said suddenly alarmed.

I did not realize that I was crying until he mentioned it. My tears were joyful and yet full of sorrow. I was happy that my best friend found happiness and filled with sorrow because Leah now owned his heart. "I am happy for you Jake." I said with as much sincerity I could master.

"Oh do not worry Bells you will find your prince charming one day." I wanted to tell him that I had found him a long time ago that I was losing him for another, but I could not, so I did what a good friend would do. I went to Leah, put a good word for Jake to her and convinced her to go out on a date with him that weekend.

When I came back, I gave him some tips on how to act, and what to talk about during dinner. I picked out his outfit and made reservations for the happy couple.

"So how do I look?" he asked me for the tenth time that night and I failed to try to not roll my eyes, he was so nervous.

"Amazing, now remember to stand when you see her approach to pull the chair for her but do not slam it when she sits, be gentle and talk about topics you to can talk about like music, and do not order for her it shows that you are cheap." I said.

"Okay, okay I got it all. Thanks Bells you are the best!" he said after kissing my forehead and rushing to his Rabbit.

As he went further away, the tears which I had force stopped, came back rushing down my cheeks. I remember that I had cried myself to unconsiousness that night, giving my dad a near attack.

**Present time.**

"Do you Jacob Andrew Black take Leah Maple Clearwater to be you lawfully wedded wife to cherish till death do you apart?"

"I do," said my best friend with a breath-taking smile meant for his soon- to- be wife.

Yes, today was his wedding day. Today I am his best man-woman. He had asked me last week although he was pretty embarrassed by the thought of me standing next to him as one of the boys "I know it sounds ridiculous but Bella you are the closest person to me, because of you I get to marry Leah next week. I need you to be next to me on my big day. I want you to be the one holding the rings and giving the speech. Will you Isabella Marie Swan do me the honor to be my best man?" he said giving me his famous puppy-eyes dog that I could never resist no matter what I do.

So here, I am standing next to my best friend seeing him and Leah being announced as man and wife.

All those times I had watched him grow up in front of my eyes. He was, is and will be "my sunshine", but he does not need to know that.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. R & R! :)**


End file.
